


I want you (to feel good)

by manicmidnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blow Jobs, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hardly there but there all the same, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Liam, Protective Liam Dunbar, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmidnight/pseuds/manicmidnight
Summary: No one touches Theo and gets away with it. Not if Liam has anything to say about it.ORA chance encounter at the Sinema opens up new possibilities for our two supernaturals.





	I want you (to feel good)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm embarrassed I wrote this. aLSO, I've never written M/M smut before so... this is me trying to? I'm sorry in advance. _This is a temp fic, so will be deleted based on my preference._
> 
> Warning for a creep-o OMC who comes in for like three sentences or so.
> 
> (Shitty title is shitty)

“Dude,” Mason begins imperiously. He and Liam are sitting across from each other in the werewolf’s room, deadly serious. “I think I know the solution to your problem.”

“And?” Liam hedges, heart in his throat. “What is it?”

“You,” Here, Mason takes a deep breath, only escalating Liam’s fear, “You need to get some, man.”

“…What?” Liam stares blankly, mind thrown into a whirl; his eyes start to glow lightly. Mason seems to expect this reaction, because he quickly holds his hands up unapologetically.

“Look, ever since Hayden,” Liam tenses up at the name, glaring daggers at his supposed best friend, “You’ve been steering clear of the playing field. Of _course_ you’re going to have a bunch of pent up energy!”

“Your logic makes no sense.” Liam points out dryly. “I’m trying not to _kill_ people here, and you’re trying to get me to… to h-have _sex_ with someone?”

“It’s true though!” Mason insists, “If Corey were here, he’d tell you the same thing!”

“Thank god he isn’t.” Liam mutters under his breath, words passing unheard by his friend.

“You’re just walking around with a permanent stick up your ass.” Mason informs him sagely, nodding his head. “You only need someone to remove it for you.”

Liam is disgusted.

“I,” He says, pausing for a beat, “am disgusted.”

Mason shrugs, unapologetic.

“Okay, whatever.” Liam’s probably more messed up in the head than he realizes, considering the fact that he’s actually considering this. “But I don’t want to go up to a random person and ask them to do the do with me, that’s just weird!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered!” Mason says pleasantly, standing up and stretching. “We’re going to the one place where there’s _always_ some fuck to go around—”

“I _cannot_ believe you just said that.” Liam facepalms, before his eyes widen, “And don’t tell me we’re—”

“Going to the Sinema?” Mason’s lips quirk up, “Hell _yes_."

 

* * *

 

 

“Why am I here.” Liam groans as he stares uncomfortably at the numerous people grinding on the dance floor, “Can’t I just go home?”

“Nope.” Mason says satisfactorily, like it’s something to be proud of. Torturing your best friend? Hell yeah! “Look around, isn’t there anyone you like? Maybe that girl over there, near the bar? She looks your type.”

“No.” Liam says with a tired sigh, though his eyes drag themselves to where Liam’s pointing, “Curly hair isn’t my _type_ , Mason.”

“You’re right.” Mason freezes up for some reason, eyes lingering in a corner of the club, “But people who hate the shit out of you _are_.”

“Mason…” Liam frowns, suddenly uneasy, “What’re you talking about…?”

He follows Mason’s line of sight to the staircase, eyes widening when he catches sight of rippling muscles enclosed by a familiar leather jacket.

“Oh, hell _no_.” He snaps at Mason, who just gives him a real smug look. “Mason, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but that’s _Theo_! As in, Theo who punches the shit out of me and gets socked in return.”

“You’re exaggerating.” Mason waves a hand, and Liam wants to scream that _no, no he isn’t_ , “Just go and dance with him!”

“Are you fucking _crazy_!” Liam hisses, but he can’t stop looking at the chimera, eyes trailing down his form; he looks _really_ good. “Besides, I—”

He stops short, eyes narrowing as he sees someone approaching Theo with a suggestive smile on their lips, two cups in their hands. Sometimes, enhanced vision makes you see even the things you don’t want to.

“I think I’ll do it.” Liam finishes slowly, making Mason cheer. “Hold my cup.”

“Wait, what?” Mason just seems to realize Liam’s not really feeling the mood, “Holy shit! No, Liam, wait!”

Liam’s already shoved the cup at Mason, and is currently stalking to where that guy is basically _hanging_ off Theo. He focuses his hearing, wanting to know what they’re talking about for some irrational, impossible reason that he isn’t going to think about.

“ _Wanna dance?_ ” The guy asks, and Liam scowls.

Theo looks vaguely apologetic as he takes a slow sip from his cup, but that doesn’t make Liam feel any better.

“ _Not my type_.” The chimera murmurs, unaware of Liam’s impending approach, “ _I’ll take the drink, but not the dance._ _Sorry_.”

“ _Just one?_ ” What is this guy, desperate? “ _You’d be surprised, just give me that one dance_.”

“ _I think I already said no_.” Theo starts to look slightly annoyed, as he tugs his hand away; he tenses up when the other boy trails his fingers along his neck instead.

Liam’s eyes narrow, as his vision tinges red; who the hell does this guy think he is, touching Theo like that? He stops short when he sees Theo’s eyes glow—the chimera never lets that happen, especially not in public. Something’s wrong.

“ _Y-You’re_ —” Theo grasps the hand that’s cradling his neck, as his head drops onto the boy’s shoulder. Liam can scent his anger, his confusion and, slowly, _fear_. Liam’s blood runs cold.

Theo can’t feel that way, not ever.

“ _I’m surprised you didn’t scent me._ ” The boy says smugly, and Liam’s struck with sordid understanding, “ _They told me you’d be the tough one to get, but I guess not_.”

Liam still hasn’t moved, but he _really_ should.

“ _What?_ ” Theo gasps out, eyes screwed shut as he groans in pain, fingers digging into the taller boy’s arms. Pacifist or not, Liam is going to _kill_ that guy.

“ _Doesn’t matter_.” Liam’s feet start moving him towards the two again, slowly picking up speed until he’s all but shoving people aside, “ _Let’s just go somewhere more private, yeah?_ ”

Almost irrationally, Liam wants to scoff; people don’t actually ever say that. But he doesn’t, because his arm is shooting out, grabbing Theo’s wrist. The chimera gives a startled jerk, staring at Liam with wide eyes like he can’t believe he’s there. Liam pointedly doesn’t look at him, instead glaring at the douchebag who touched him.

“Get your hands off him.” He says slowly, and the guy’s eyes widen. “Or I’ll kill you where you stand.”

“Really?” The boy raises an eyebrow, but Liam doesn’t give a shit, because this person tried to hurt someone who’s _his_. “I already called dibs, dude.”

“You don’t get to call _dibs_.” Liam snaps, shoving the guy back and taking Theo’s hand, finding it a little strange when the chimera just slumps into him, “Not on him.”

Theo shivers, and Liam very distinctly realizes that something’s wrong. The guy can wait—Theo’s more important.

He helps the older boy stumble across the room, worry only growing as they make it outside and Theo’s still tripping over his own feet.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Liam asks urgently, fear only growing as Theo’s eyes flutter, still yellow, “Theo?”

“D-Drink.” Theo manages to gasp out, before he moans tiredly, “L-Liam, s’ _hot_.”

Liam’s hit with realization like a stack of bricks, and his grip tightens marginally. He should’ve punched the life out of that guy.

“Where’re your keys?” He asks, unable to believe someone drugged _Theo_ , of all people, and nearly got away with it.

Theo murmurs a shaky ‘ _pocket_ ’ and Liam quickly get them out, dragging Theo inside, shutting the door behind them. Now that they’re actually safe, Liam…doesn’t know what to do.

“I’ll take you to Deaton.” He decides, moving to clamber into the front, but Theo’s hand shoots out to stop him. It’s warm, almost startlingly so.

“No.” Theo rasps, and Liam’s eyes widen when he sees his other hand struggling with his fly, “L-Liam, _please_.”

All the blood rushes to Liam’s head at once, and he blinks rapidly to try and dispel the fog that’s starting to creep in.

“No, you’re going to regret this.” He says, unconvincingly as Theo shrugs off his jacket, “R-Really.”

Theo smells so _inviting_ , though, and Liam’s wolf urges him to take, especially if Theo’s offering. Liam leans in unconsciously, pressing into Theo’s neck and inhaling. Just a quick taste wouldn’t hurt, right?

“ _Liam_.” Theo whispers, and that’s all it takes, Liam’s eyes transitioning gold.

He wastes no time in diving for Theo’s lips, bruising and hard, making the older boy groan against him. His hands run up the brunette’s toned stomach, tracing out his abs as Liam takes control of his mouth. Theo actually _keens_ when Liam’s fingers brush against his nipple and, mouth baring into an animalistic grin, Liam does it again and again, just to see Theo fall apart under him.

 “You like this?” Liam asks, eyes fluttering as he grinds down against him, watching as Theo bucks under him, eyes wide. “Tell me what you want, Theo.”

“I—” Theo whimpers desperately, eyes screwing shut as his hands encircle Liam’s hips, urging him to press down harder, “T-Touch me.”

And _fuck_ , if that doesn’t shoot right down to Liam’s cock, his erection pressing painfully against denim. He tries to ignore the overwhelming need, wanting to focus on Theo first.

“Touch you?” He hums, a wicked smirk dancing on his lips. He presses a light kiss to Theo’s cheek. “Like this?”

“You _know_ what I mean!” The chimera snaps out, though his eyes quickly widen when Liam stops moving his hips, and he begs, “Don’t stop.”

“Then what d’you want me to do?” Liam presses, rubbing slow circles into Theo’s hip, “You’re gonna have to be specific.”

“Fucking touch my cock!” Theo snaps out, cheeks flushing as Liam grins at him, “I’m so fucking—”

Liam’s hand slips under the band of his boxers, cool fingers curling around Theo’s cock as he presses their lips together again. He needs to hear more of those sounds, needs more of Theo’s raspy voice calling for him.

Theo chokes out a pleased whine, sending heat curling low in Liam’s gut. His name sounds so perfect, falling from the chimera’s lips like this, as he bucks up into his grip.

“You’re always so much _better_ than everyone else, but look at you now.” Liam’s mouth runs, as he slides his hand up Theo’s shaft, thumb rubbing over his sensitive slit. Theo mewls, at that, eyes wide and pleading, “You’re so pretty like this.”

“ _Fuck_.” Theo lets out stutteringly, hands scrabbling to grip Liam’s arms. “Liam—”

“I’ve got you.” Liam assures him, and Theo shakes against him, trembling as Liam’s hand grips him harder, moves faster, “Are you close?”

“S-So close.” Theo whispers, letting go of Liam’s shoulders to throw his arm over his eyes, crying out when Liam clumsily rucks his shirt up and lets his tongue lave over a pert nipple, “L-Liam _please_ , I can’t!”

“Don’t cover up your face.” Liam demands, wanting—no, _needing_ —to see everything Theo has to offer, hear every ragged breath and pleased moan and _touch_ , touch as much of that smooth skin as he can. “I want to see you.”

Theo’s eyes are teary as he gazes up at Liam, lips trembling and bruised and so fucking _perfect_ as he unravels under his fingers. His eyes never stray from Liam’s as ropes of cum decorate his hand, and a small part of Liam thinks that this is _his, all his_.

He holds up his sticky hand in front of Theo’s half-lidded stare, pressing them teasingly against his swollen lips and inhaling sharply when Theo actually takes them into his mouth, licking them clean with slow swipes of his tongue.

“ _Fuck_.” Liam exhales shakily, and Theo’s slick lips curve into a tired half-smile as he shakily gets up.

“Let me return the favor?” His voice is unfairly husky, and Liam’s brain can’t process this.

“Fuck.” He says again, making Theo snort even through his exhaustion.

“Honestly.” He agrees, wiping subtly at his eyes, before he smirks up at Liam, hand resting against his chest to push him back. Liam’s brain short-circuits even as he helps Theo shirk his jeans off, and he watches, heart in his mouth, as the chimera pulls out his hardened length, mouth dangerously close to the tip.

“Want me to suck you off?” Theo’s gaze is dark as he stares up at him, hot breath caressing the sensitive skin of his dick, and Liam’s mouth is dry as he swallows down a nervous chuckle.

“Please.” He says, voice coming out strangled when Theo smiles up at him and swallows around his length, “ _Fuck_ , Theo!”

Theo just hums around his cock, mouth warm and wet as he hollows his throat and— _yes, just like that_ —dips his tongue into the slit. Liam can’t believe this is actually happening.

“God, your mouth is perfect.” He groans, hands coming to tangle in Theo’s hair, and he tugs hard at those dark locks in a bid to get him closer, to take more. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

Theo moans around him at that, and Liam loses control of himself, hips bucking into the chimera’s face. To his credit, Theo stretches his mouth as wide as he can around him, throat relaxing to accommodate as much of his length as possible.

“You look so gorgeous like this, gagging for my cock, waiting for my cum.” Liam growls, mid-shift, watching as tears form at the corner Theo’s eyes, “And you’re going to swallow it all down, aren’t you?”

Theo makes a noise from the back of his throat that sends vibrations travelling up Liam’s length and he doesn’t try to pull away, sucking hard even as Liam comes with a shout of his name. The world swims around him when he sees Theo’s throat flex in an attempt to swallow down every last drop, and he starts to realize just how lucky he’s got.

The chimera finally pulls away, and Liam’s heart stops at how debauched he looks like this, cheeks flushed and hair mussy.

“Wow.” He says eloquently, making Theo shake his head with a familiar fondness.

“Wow.” Theo agrees crawling up and kissing Liam hard, letting him taste himself, before dropping his head onto his chest. “Were you watching me the entire time, inside?”

“…Maybe.” Liam admits, a little guiltily. It still hasn’t entirely sunk in that he’s jerked Theo off and has gotten a blowjob in return. “Mason wanted me get over Hayden.”

Ah, right. Mason. Liam’s so dead when he sees him again.

“And did you?” Theo looks up at him through his lashes, eyes shining with a strange vulnerability. “Get over her, I mean?”

“I mean.” Liam licks his lips, hyperaware of his heart hammering against his chest and knowing Theo can hear it too. “I feel like it, but I might need to refresh my memory a bit.”

“Refresh?” Theo raises an incredulous eyebrow, making Liam grin.

“Refresh.” He says resolutely, before a sudden doubt overcomes him. “What, you don’t want to?”

“No, I’m very much okay with that.” Theo assures him with an exhausted grin, “But maybe tomorrow or something.”

“Okay.” Liam says, and they continue to lie in contented silence, before Theo speaks up again.

“Thanks.” He says almost hesitantly, making Liam furrow his eyebrows.

“For what?”

“Helping me out.” Theo doesn’t look at him, tucking his face into Liam’s throat. “If you hadn’t been there…”

He trails off, voice cracking, and alarm shoots through Liam as he rubs his back.

“Hey.” He says, unsure for a brief moment before he ploughs on, “I’m… I’m always gonna be here for you. E-Even if you don’t want me around, I’m going to stick it through, so… tough luck.”

Theo’s breath hitches, and he looks up at Liam with those pretty green eyes that make him weak at the knees.

“I guess the same goes for you.” He murmurs, before letting his head drop again. “But you already know that, don’t you, idiot?”

Liam smiles. “Of course I do, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is some good stuff. Especially for this, I really need it.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://maniacalmidnight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
